narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chiyo
|Zdjęcie=Chiyo.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=チヨ |Rōmaji=Chiyo |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Ikuko Tani |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strony 100-102 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=15 Października |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=73 |Wzrost część 2=149,1 cm |Waga część 2=39,1 kg |Klasyfikacja=Medyczny Ninja |Rejestracja Ninja=01-002 |Przynależność=Sunagakure |Drużyna=Brygada Marionetek, Zasłużone Rodzeństwo, Drużyna Ratunkowa Kazekage |Rodzina=Ebizō~Młodszy Brat |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=252 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=9 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra |Zajęcie = Radna (Na Emeryturze)}} była emerytowaną członkinią rady Sunagakure. Była także znanym marionetkarzem, liderką Brygady Marionetek oraz medycznym ninja. Przeszłość thumb|left|Chiyo jako młodsza kobieta. Chiyo, często nazywana przez mieszkańców Sunagakure, była ekspertką w truciznach i marionetkach w wiosce. Ona i jej brat Ebizō byli wysoko cenieni w Sunagakure i znani jako . Chiyo była bardzo kompetentna jeśli chodzi o używanie trucizn i często używała swoich zdolności podczas Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, tylko by zostać wielokrotnie skontrowaną przez medyczną ekspertyzę Tsunade. To spowodowało, że Chiyo ma wielką urazę do Tsunade, którą zwykła nazywać . Podczas wojny, również walczyła z Hanzō i jego salamandrą wiele razy, dowiadując się jak często może ona używać swojego jadu i ostatecznie opracowując antidotum na to.Naruto rozdział 531, strona 6 thumb|left|Chiyo podczas narodzin Gaary. Chiyo była odpowiedzialna za zapieczętowanie Jednoogoniastego Shukaku wewnątrz Gaary wykonując rozkazy Czwartego Kazekage, choć przyznała, że rozmawiała z nim na temat przez sporo czasu przed wykonaniem techniki, lecz bez skutku. Po tym, Chiyo i jej brat odsunęli się od spraw Sunagakure i spędzali swój czas wspólnie poprzez wędkowanie, gdzie Chiyo żartowała ze swojego brata udając, że umarła, by go przestraszyć. Chiyo wyraziła również pragnienie zabicia Sakumo Hatake, by pomścić zabicie jej syna i synowej, co osierociło jej wnuka Sasoriego. Po tym Chiyo próbowała pomóc Sasoriemu w złagodzeniu bólu poprzez opiekę nad nim, a także nauczenie Techniki Marionetki. Chiyo mogła później przyglądać się, gdy Sasori tworzył pierwsze marionetki, przypominające jego rodziców. Miało to na celu zapełnienie pustki po śmierci rodziców, lecz gdy Sasori odszedł z Sunagakure, również pozostawił swoje marionetki, pokazując, że zrezygnował z nich. Osobowość Jako weteran, Chiyo i jej brat Ebizō posiadają wielką wiedzę, co widać, gdy Baki poprosił o ich pomoc, gdy wioska była w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Jednakże nie są zbyt zmotywowani do dalszego służenia Sunagakure, gdyż są na emeryturze i uważają, że następne pokolenia powinny się zajmować same sobą. Rodzeństwo było także zawiedzione, gdy wioska pokazała, że tak bardzo polega na innych. Chiyo potrafi być również bardzo złośliwa, udaje zmarłą, by oszukać jej brata, lub też zachowuje się jak zrzędliwa, stara kobieta. Chiyo dochodzi także często do pochopnych wniosków, co widać, gdy zaatakowała Kakashiego Hatake, ponieważ wyglądał jak jego ojciec Sakumo. W przeciwieństwie do reszty ninja Sunagakure, którzy uważają, że ukończenie misji jest ważniejsze od życia towarzyszy, co prowadzi do tłumienia i eliminowania uczuć, Chiyo jest raczej pełną emocji i moralności osobą. Ujawniła wielką miłość w stosunku do jej wnuka, Sasoriego, niezależnie od tego jak nisko upadł, i była w pełni gotowa obdarzyć życiem marionetki, które on stworzył, kosztem własnego życia; o czym powiedziano, że jest to jej marzenie. W rzeczywistości, zgodziła się na prośbę Bakiego w asystowaniu tylko dlatego, że Sasori jest wplątany w działania Akatsuki. Ta miłość również doprowadziła do urazy skierowanej do Sakumo Hatake za zabicie rodziców Sasoriego, i w skutku tego początkowo próbowała zabić jego syna Kakashiego, myląc go z ojcem. Chiyo pokazała troskę i szacunek w stosunku do Sakury Haruno, pomimo, że ostatnia jest uczennicą rywalki Chiyo. Pokazała również żal i wyrzuty sumienia z powodu zapieczętowania Jednoogoniastego Shukaku w Gaarze, i oddała życie, by wskrzesić go w ramach pokuty. Umiejętności Pomimo swojego wieku, Chiyo była ciągle bardzo potężnym ninja, i w związku z tym bardzo szanowaną w Sunagakure. Nawet jej rywalka, Tsunade miała wielki szacunek do niej. Z pomocą Sakury Haruno, była w staie pokonać Sasoriego. Jej umiejętności i sława były wystarczająco wielkie dla Kabuto, by wskrzesić ją na Czwartą Światową Wojnę Shinobi. Ninjutsu Lalkarstwo thumb|Chiyo wykonująca technikę[[ Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū. |left]] Chiyo była znaną mistrzynią w Technice Marionetki, popularną ze względu na jej umiejętności zarówno w tworzeniu jak i kontrolowaniu ich, do stopnia, że była wartościową ikoną dla Sunagakure. Przekazała te zdolności swojemu wnukowi, Sasoriemu, oświadczając, że tego typu techniki są tradycją w ich rodzinie. Zmodyfikowała dwie zwykłe nieuzbrojone marionetki, by posiadały zdolności do intensywnej walki, do punktu, gdzie były w stanie walczyć na równi z Trzecim Kazekage (znanego jako najsilniejszego Kage w historii Sunagakure), który został zmieniony w Ludzką Marionetkę przez Sasoriego. Te marionetki zostały wyekwipowane w druciane smyczki, które wynurzają się z rąk obu marionetek. Gdy są połączone mają zdolność przeciąć niemal każdą rzecz, włączając Siłę Manipulacyjną Tysiącami Rąk. Również mogła użyć Występu Marionetki: Umiejętne Osiągnięcie z Ludzkim Ciałem, co pozwoliło jej na efektywne kontrolowanie człowieka, jeśli nie miała żadnych marionetek w arsenale. Była również bardzo zdolna ze sznurkami czakry, gdy mogła umieścić je w innych marionetkach, czego nie zauważył przeciwnik i tłumiąc je do stopnia, że stały się niewidzialne, jak również używać ich do kontrolowania i wystrzeliwania broni. thumb|Chiyo wykonująca technikę [[Kikō Junbū.]] Chiyo, podobnie jak Sasori, zmodyfikowała część swojego ciała i zamieniła swoją prawą rękę w mechaniczną. Zwykle przechowuje ją wyposażoną w tarczę czakry i może ją zastąpić jakąkolwiek ręką marionetki jeśli coś by się stało ręce. Również zainstalowała tę tarczę w marionetkach Matki i Ojca. Jednakże jej najsilniejsze marionetki, były Kolekcją Chikamatsu stworzone przez pierwszego użytkownika Techniki Marionetki, Monzaemona Chikamatsu z czym była w stanie kontrolować każdą z nich jednym palcem na jedną marionetkę — umiejętność, za którą uważano ją za mistrzynię lalkarstwa. Te marionetki były niesamowicie silne, używając pracy zespołowej do wykonywania potężnych ataków i zostały wyekwipowane w potężne techniki takie jak Trzy Ssące Miażdżące Skarby i Technikę Pieczętowania: Zbliżający Ryk Lwa. Z pomocą Sakury, dziesięć marionetek Chiyo były w stanie przytłoczyć sto marionetek Sasoriego, choć większość Kolekcji Chikamatsu została zniszczona w tym procesie. Medyczne Ninjutsu Chiyo była również bardzo zdolnym medycznym ninja, ale głównie używała swojej medycznej wiedzy jako ekspert od trucizn, co pozwoliło jej na stworzenie potężnych trucizn, które w całym jej życiu zostały tylko skontrowane przez Tsunade, która z kolei jest znana jako największy medyczny ninja. Zaznaczyła również, że stawiała czoła wielu członkom klanu Uchiha w przeszłości i wie jak sobie poradzić z genjutsu.Naruto rozdział 257, strony 5-6 Stworzyła technikę dającą życie, której rezultatem była śmierć, gdy jej użyła, choć chciała wykorzystać technikę dla Sasoriego, by dać życie marionetkowym rodzicom. Stwierdziła, że niegdyś cały czas walczyła z Hanzō i jego salamandrą; pozwalając jej poznać listę składników, by przeciwdziałać trującemu gazu uwolnionemu przez salamandrę. Inne Zdolności Choć preferuje używanie marionetek w bitwie, Chiyo zademonstrowała podczas niewłaściwego osądzenia tożsamości Kakashiego, że była wysoce wyszkolona w taijutsu co widać, gdy łatwo pokonała Naruto i jego klona. Posiadała sporą wiedzę w zakresie fūinjutsu, gdyż była odpowiedzialna za zapieczętowanie Shukaku w Gaarze. Statystyki Część II Ratowanie Kazekage thumb|Chiyo i Ebizō debiutują. Po porwaniu Gaary i zatruciu Kankurō przez Sasoriego, Baki prosi Chiyo o pomoc w leczeniu choroby. Chiyo początkowo odmawia, nie będąc dłużej zainteresowana losem wioski, ale zaangażowanie Sasoriego w sprawie przekonuje ją do pomocy. Pomimo tego, trucizna Sasoriego wykracza poza jej wiedzę, by wytworzyć lekarstwo. Ku jej zniesmaczeniu, przyznaje, że Tsunade jest jedyną osobą zdolną do uleczenia go. Nawet z takim wyznaniem, nie jest chętna do skontaktowania się z Tsunade, mocno wierząc, że proszenie innych wiosek o pomoc sprawia, że własna jest słabsza. Gdy Drużyna 7 przybywa po powiadomieniu o porwaniu Gaary, Chiyo natychmiastowo atakuje Kakashiego Hatake pod błędnym wrażeniem, że jest to jego ojciec: Biały Kieł Konohy, który zabił rodziców Sasoriego. Naruto blokuje atak i Ebizō wyjaśnia całe zamieszanie, po czym Chiyo udaje, że zaatakowała z powodu starości. Po tym, Sakurze udało się rozpocząć leczenie Kankurō, znacznie zaskakując Chiyo. Gdy Kankurō jest już zdrowy, Drużyna 7 przygotowuje się do pościgu za Akatsuki, by uratować Gaarę, a Chiyo dołącza do nich jako doradca z Sunagakure. Wyjaśniła Naruto, czym jest ogoniasta bestia i przyznała się do zapieczętowania Jednoogoniastego w Gaarze. Gdy Drużyna 7 napotyka Itachiego Uchiha, pozostaje z tyłu, by anulować wszelkie genjutsu jakie mogłoby zostać rzucone na jej towarzyszy. thumb|left|Chiyo używająca Sakury do walki z Sasorim. Po dotarciu do kryjówki Akatsuki, Drużyna 7 rozdziela się, by ścigać tylko dwóch obecnych członków; Kakashi i Naruto poszli za Deidarą, pozostawiając Chiyo i Sakurę do walki z Sasorim. Na początku bitwa idzie po ich myśli, z Chiyo kontrolującą Sakurę, by pomóc jej uniknąć ataków Sasoriego i zmiażdżyć jego "marionetkowy pancerz", Hiruko. Zniszczenie marionetki zmusiło Sasoriego do pokazania siebie, czym również zwraca uwagę na fakt, że nie zestarzał się od czasu opuszczenia wioski dwadzieścia pięć lat temu. Teraz zdemaskowany, Sasori sprowadza pierwszą z jego ludzkich marionetek: Trzeciego Kazekage. Ta marionetka jest zdecydowanie bardziej potężna od Hiruko, i Chiyo zostaje zmuszona do przywołania marionetek ojca i matki Sasoriego, tylko by odbijać potężne ataki. Nawet z dwoma marionetkami, Chiyo jest przytłoczona przez techniki Żelaznego Piasku Trzeciego, które okazują się być największą słabością marionetek, pozostawiając Sakurę jako tą, która zniszczy marionetkę Kazekage. thumb|Sasori uwięziony w Dziale o Głowie Lwa Chiyo. Pozbywając się kolejnej marionetki, Sasori odkrywa sekret swojej młodości: zamienił siebie w marionetkę. Jedyną żyjącą rzeczą, która w nim została jest serce, sprawiając, że jest trudny do zabicia. Ze względu na to, że ani ona czy też Sakura nie mogą zniszczyć jego marionetkowego ciała, Chiyo wzywa Kolekcję Chikamatsu. By wykpić przyzwanie, Sasori przywołuje setkę swoich marionetek, czyn możliwy tylko dla niego ze względu na unikatowe ciało. W następnej bitwie, Chiyo niszczy wiele marionetek Sasoriego i vice versa. Obydwie kolekcje wydają się być porównywalne w mocy, pomimo faktu, że te od Sasoriego przytłaczają lalki Chiyo liczbą, lecz jakość i praca zespołowa jej kukiełek daleko przekracza jego. Zostaje zraniona i zatruta przez jedną z marionetek Sasoriego, które przecinają jej prawe ramię, ale marionetka zostaje szybko usunięta przez Sakurę, która wstrzykuje antidotum Chiyo. Używając sfery pieczętującej czakrę daną jej przez Chiyo, Sakura próbuje zapieczętować System Przepływu Czakry Sasoriego, tylko, by złapać w nią jego puste marionetkowe ciało. Sasori, który został porzucony chwilę wcześniej, po prostu idzie do wolnego ciała i próbuje przebić Chiyo zatrutym mieczem. Sakura przyjmuje cios zamiast staruszki, dając Chiyo szansę, by przebić serce Sasoriego za pomocą marionetek jego rodziców w formie przytulenia. Zanim Sasori umiera, stwierdza, że przynajmniej Sakura nie może zostać uratowana. Chiyo zaprzecza i używa specjalnej techniki transferującej siły życiowe, by ją uleczyć. Chociaż to normalnie byłoby śmiertelne dla przeciętnego shinobi, Sakura nie była jeszcze martwa, przez co Chiyo nie zmarła w procesie. Po tym jak Sasori umiera, Chiyo spekuluje, że przyjął atak dobrowolnie, gdyż po prostu chciał, by jego rodzice przytulili go. thumb|left|Ostatnie chwile życia Chiyo. Po połączeniu sił z Kakashim i Naruto, którym udało się odzyskać Gaarę, Sakura mówi, że Kazekage jest martwy, powodując, że Naruto zalewa się łzami. Choć Chiyo próbowała go uspokoić, Naruto wydziera się i obwinia ją za jego śmierć, mówiąc, że jeśli nie zapieczętowałaby Shukaku wewnątrz Gaary nie umarłby. Próbując przeprosić za to co zrobiła, Chiyo stara się wskrzesić Gaarę. Choć początkowo nie miała zbyt wiele czakry, by to zrobić, Naruto udziela części swojej czakry, by pomóc w zakończeniu wskrzeszania. Razem z wskrzeszeniem Gaary, Chiyo zauważa, że przyszłość Konohy i Piasku będzie znacznie lepsza niż za jej czasów i wtedy umiera ze spokojem, z widokiem na świat zmienionym przez Naruto. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|Chiyo zostaje wykorzystana jako wsparcie. W przygotowaniach dla Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Chiyo zostaje wskrzeszona przez Kabuto Yakushiego, by walczyć przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi. Po mobilizacji, staje się częścią grupy, o której pomoc prosił Chūkichi, razem z Kimimaro i Hanzō. Wraz z tym, Chiyo zauważa, że technika została ulepszona od czasów Tobiramy Senju i osoba, która ich wskrzesiła musi być kimś innym, by być w stanie związać tyle dusz naraz. Napotykając resztki Dywizji Ataku z Zaskoczenia, którzy uwięzili Deidarę, Chiyo komplementuje Kankurō za pokonanie Sasoriego. Kiedy przeciwnicy rozpoczynają odwrót, a jej grupa ściga ich, przysięga, że zemści się na osobie, która ją wskrzesiła, będąc skupiona na tym, że zawstydzi go udając martwą. To kończy się wymianą argumentów z Hanzō, który nazywa ją "lalkarską wiedźmą", na co ta odpowiada, że jest "starym dziadem". thumb|left|Chiyo stawia czoła Piątej Dywizji. Po tym jak Hanzō przywołuje swoją salamandrę i rozpoznawalna trująca mgła zostaje wydalona, Chiyo informuje Kankurō, że kreatura potrzebuje pięciu minut do wygenerowania i użycia toksyny, ale zna na nią antidotum, walcząc z Hanzō wcześniej. Wraz z Kimimaro angażując się do walki z posiłkami Piątej Dywizji następnego dnia, i używając unieruchomionych samurajów jako marionetki, Chiyo obserwuje przybycie cienistego klona Naruto. Zaznaczając, że jego wzrost nie jest jedyną rzeczą, która się zmieniła, wydaje się być pozornie zszokowana przez Uwolnienie Wiatru: Rasenshuriken Naruto. Kiedy Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata zostaje uwolnione, Chiyo — która ciągle walczyła z członkami Sojuszu — zostaje otoczona przez źródło światła po czym rozpoczyna się dekonstrukcja. Gdy jej dusza miała już odejść, twierdzi, że może nareszcie umrzeć ponownie, po czym jej dusza wyrusza do zaświatów. Gry wideo W kilku grach, w których wystąpiła, Chiyo używa marionetek Matki i Ojca. Ciekawostki * Według databooków: ** Jej hobby było udawanie martwej, granie staruszki oraz wędkarstwo. ** Ulubionymi potrawami Chiyo były dania z fasolką i ziemniaki, podczas gdy nie przepadała za sashimi. ** Chciała walczyć z Sakumo Hatake. ** Ulubionym powiedzeniem Chiyo było: . Ten idiom odnosi się do bogatego doświadczenia otrzymanego dzięki wielu walkom i pomimo wielu przeciwności. Cytaty * (Do Ebizō) "Tylko żartowałam! Udawałam martwą!"Naruto rozdział 252, strona 13 * (Do Bakiego na temat Konohy) "Poprawa możliwości własnej wioski powinna być zawsze priorytetem. Oni to oni, my to my! Prawdziwy sojusz jest niczym więcej jak złudnym marzeniem. W trudnych czasach, gdy ich naprawdę potrzebujesz, najlepsze co dostajesz to bezużyteczni żołnierze piechoty."Naruto rozdział 253, strona 8 * (Do Bakiego) "Nie traktuj mnie jak starej pani!"Naruto rozdział 254, strona 13 * (Do Sasoriego) "Nawet na emeryturze i blisko śmierci, ciągle będę działać. Mam zbyt wiele żalu, by umierać."Naruto rozdział 267, strona 3 * (Do Naruto) "Jestem szczęśliwa, że ktoś taki jak ty pojawił się w świecie shinobi, który my, starzy, głupi ludzie stworzyli. Wszystko co zrobiłam było błędem. Ale teraz, na samym końcu, wygląda na to, że jestem wreszcie wstanie uczynić coś właściwego. Wioska Piasku i Konoha. Ich przyszłość będzie się znacznie różniła od tego co było za moich czasów. Ta twoja dziwna moc, o której wspomniał Kakashi… Ta moc będzie miała spory wpływ na przyszłość. Stań się takim Hokage jak nikt przed tobą."Naruto rozdział 279, strony 8-9 * (Do Sakura) "I Sakuro… Następnym razem, ratuj ludzi, którzy są dla ciebie ważni, nie jakieś stare babsko. Ty i ja jesteśmy podobne. Nie ma wiele dziewczyn takich rycerskich jak ty wokoło. Możesz stać się kunoichi, która przerośnie swoją mistrzynię."Naruto rozdział 279, strony 9-10 * (Ostatnie słowa do Naruto) "Naruto… prośba od starej kobiety. Jesteś jedynym, który zna ból Gaary… Gaara zna również twój ból. Pomóż Gaarze…"Naruto rozdział 279, strony 10-11 Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja